


Please, Exorcise the Demons

by Iciseria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Consensual Kink, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/pseuds/Iciseria
Summary: Sephiroth has nightmares as a result of trauma and torture at the hands of Shinra.  Genesis has figured out a way to help with the problem.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Please, Exorcise the Demons

**Author's Note:**

> ::GASP:: Iciseria didn't need an archive warning! If you prefer to see Sephiroth as a top, this probably isn't the fic for you (hence the tag). I had a driving need to humanize the One-Winged Angel and see him topped by a nurturing force, who, as it turns out, was Genesis for me. I know I tend to post what music I'm listening to when I write a certain piece because I feel it sets the mood, but the list was too long in this instance.

_Green. It was everywhere. His nerve endings felt raw. The walls of the pod were too tight. He needed to get out. His throat was raw from screaming. “Let me out! You have to let me out!”_

“-oth! Se-!”

_He pounded on the door of the enclosure. Somebody had to let him out. He needed OUT, damnit! The chemical smell, the taste. It was in his nose, on his tongue, filling his throat. He was drowning._

“-ay! Sephiroth, I’m here! You’re okay!”

He thrashed awake, panting in terror and desperation. The sheets were twisted and tangled about his lower half. Hands were on his shoulders. The concerned face of Genesis was above him, bathed in the dim light of their bedside lamp.

“Oh, love, it’s over. I’m here. Nobody’s hurting you,” the comforting voice soothed. Sephiroth reached up and rubbed his forehead. The nightmares had been awful lately. He supposed it had been due to training sessions with that new recruit from Nibelheim. What a godsawful place.

Genesis worried over him, stroking his jaw and running hands through his long, silver hair. Sephiroth’s green cat-like eyes were wild and frantic. It made his heart ache to see this beautiful angel haunted by memory. Sometimes, after these hellish dreams, the panic was mild and passed quickly with cuddles and affection. Tonight was not one of those times. The heaving chest, the sheen of sweat. Genesis had seen him through similar episodes before, but it tore at his heart every time. He looked imploringly into Sephiroth’s face, forcing him to return eye contact. “Do you want to keep trying to hold it in? Or is it time to let it out?”

“Please,” Sephiroth pleaded. “Please, exorcise the demons.” It came out almost as a sob. His heart was racing. There was a buzzing underneath his skin that he couldn’t escape. It hurt. It exhausted him. He badly needed it to be gone so he could rest. So he could heal.

Gods, Genesis wanted to raze the scum that had caused this torture to the ground. The idea that anybody could reduce the strong, powerful warlord he loved to the quaking, traumatized creature before him deserved only the slowest, most painful death. He reached out to cup Sephiroth’s jaw in his hand, ensuring he held his lover’s attention. “You will pray to the goddess when you are done, yes?” Genesis waited patiently for the words to sink in, waited until Sephiroth’s eyes focused. The slow nod he received was one of understanding and agreement.

Satisfied with the response, Genesis rolled over to reach into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out the customized leather collar from within. It was a beautiful piece really, a thick band of black with intricate white detailing. It matched Sephiroth’s uniform perfectly. Obligingly, the lean-muscled legend kneeled, gathered his silky mane, and lifted it from the nape of his neck while Genesis faced him and fastened the item about his throat. The movement brought them close, such that Sephiroth rested his forehead against the bare chest in front of him, immediately finding a hint of relief upon relinquishing control to the one he trusted. It was so much better than fighting the battles alone. In return he received a warm embrace, full of love and compassion, coupled with a light kiss to the crown of his head.

Genesis hooked his finger under Sephiroth’s chin, pulling his gaze upward. “Pet, I need to make some preparations for you. Will you be okay in the bed by yourself for a few minutes, or do I need to bring you with me?” Emerald irises looked up at him, a silent plea to not be left alone with the invisible monsters of the past. Fuck, the nightmares must have been atrocious this time if he couldn’t handle even a few minutes of solitude in a safe space. He took a breath to curb his rage. Sick bastards.

Sephiroth hated it. Hated this weakness. Hated the fear that he couldn’t curb. Hated the irrepressible fury that screamed through him when he woke from the nightmares. Genesis, with his auburn hair and poetic tongue, somehow grounded him in these times. _No, no please don’t leave me alone with the monsters. I’ll do whatever you want if you just keep them away_. He couldn’t bring himself to verbalize.

“Alright, love. I won’t leave you,” Genesis soothed in telepathic understanding, clipping a lead to the ring of the neckpiece. He rolled from the bed and debated which supplies might be required this evening. These midnight sessions could be a bit unpredictable. Once decided, Genesis jerked on the lead, causing Sephiroth to lunge forward and follow in his wake.

Comfortable, silken pajamas eddied about their legs as they padded to the kitchen in the cool night air. Sephiroth stood so close that Genesis could feel the body heat on his shoulder. “If you’re going to follow me, at least make use of yourself,” he teased, handing over a few items from the refrigerator – a nondescript container, a bottle of water, a chilled wine glass. They made a second stop at the bathroom to collect a handful of linens and a basin of hot water.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Genesis decided perhaps it was good that Sephiroth had followed him. He brushed his thumb across his lover’s obedient lips. “Open,” he instructed. With a playful smirk on his face, he opened a bottle of minty mouthwash and tipped a bit into the waiting orifice. Sephiroth sealed his lips a touch too late, accidentally permitting a drop of blue to dribble down his chin. He reached up to wipe it away, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. Instead, Genesis brought their faces close, softly licking away the tingling bead and locking their lips together. He tongued and teased until Sephiroth was forced to relinquish the solution to him. “Such a good, clean pet,” he encouraged after spitting into the sink. A light pink crept into the beautiful, pale skin of the collared man at the awkwardly dirty act.

They returned to the bedroom, and Genesis placed everything within easy reach of the bed, including a few necessities from their dresser. Sephiroth made to settle onto the mattress but was halted by a sharp tug on his collar. “Ah, ah. Stand, pet. Hands on the bed post.” Green gaze dropped to the ground before the tall angel turned to obey. Genesis loosely knotted the free end of the leash around the same post. It was almost sweet to see his icy warlord turned shy and vulnerable, as though he were dealing with a completely different person. It would have been sweeter had it not been brought on by relived torture and inconceivable past traumas. 

His mind dropped back to the first nightmare incident. It was shortly after Sephiroth had paid a visit to Shinra manor, when there was still palpable tension between them. Nobody knew exactly how long the man had gone without restful sleep, but the exhaustion was readily apparent. His face had been gaunt, with dark circles stark against otherwise anemic coloring. The man had been vicious to everyone around him, borderline abusive with the cadets and lower ranked SOLDIER members. Genesis had heard animalistic howls screaming through his walls in the middle of the night. He had needed to break in and draw actual _blood_ that night to force Sephiroth from nightmares that had apparently begun to seep even into wakeful hours. It hadn’t been pretty or willing like tonight, more of a battle with a deranged sleepwalker than anything else. He hoped it was something he’d never have to experience again. 

Genesis shook himself from his reverie and lovingly ran his hands over ribs and knotted muscles. Despite many battles and gods only knew what else, the pale skin was perfect and unmarred, a treat to the hungry eye. Firmly, he pulled Sephiroth’s hips back, forcing the man to lean forward. He let his hands run over the thin pajama material before hooking into the waistband and swiftly pulling them to the floor. Goosebumps broke out over the newly exposed flesh, but Sephiroth remained still. Genesis rubbed his clothed pelvis against the exposed roundness before him while allowing his hands to lazily explore tender thighs. He trailed slowly upward, eventually grazing against his lover’s half-hard cock, which twitched in response.

Genesis abruptly withdrew contact, earning himself a backward glance of those glittering green eyes. “Sephiroth. No peeking,” he scolded, and laid his palm swiftly against Sephiroth’s ass. “Do you want the blindfold?” It was an empty threat, which they both knew, but it earned the intended effect. The monsters lived in the dark, behind closed eyelids. He wouldn’t force the one he cared so deeply for to face those demons, whether peeking without permission or not.

Once Sephiroth’s gaze was directed downward, his vision obscured by the drape of silver hair, Genesis collected a bottle from the nightstand and used it to wet the fingers of a hand. He waited for a few moments, letting his lover’s anticipation build. Eventually, it became too much, and the warlord began to shift uneasily on his feet. “So impatient,” Genesis teased, using his knee to spread Sephiroth’s legs apart. He slipped his moistened fingers between tense cheeks to massage the hidden entrance. To still moving hips, he wrapped his free arm around the angel’s waist. 

“A prayer to the goddess, yes?” he asked, pausing until he received a slow nod in return. The agreement confirmed, Genesis pushed one finger in, earning a small hiss and a squirm of the hips as response. “Easy, pet,” he warned. “Feel good?”

Another slow nod. Not enough of a confirmation. “What was that?” He paused his movements.

“Yes…,” Sephiroth husked.

“Yes…?” Genesis let the phrase hang unfinished in the air.

“Yes, Genesis.” The usually commanding voice was quiet, timid, hoarse.

Pleased, Genesis curled his finger, deliberately brushing against Sephiroth’s prostate in reward. He watched his lover’s reaction, an arch of lean-muscled back, a toss of flowing, silver hair. Beautiful in every way, even in brokenness. He didn’t wait long before sliding a second digit within. A low whine echoed through the room at the added stretch. “Shhh,” he whispered, allowing his free hand to grip Sephiroth’s rigid cock. He added languid strokes to his gentle finger fucking. The lazy rhythm was tender and almost hypnotic. Before long, the whine turned to a purr of pleasure. It was an indicator that the acute anxiety had passed, that Genesis could move on to the deeper problems at hand.

The auburn-haired SOLDIER teased Sephiroth’s sensitive gland one last time before withdrawing. Once the immediate panic had passed, the tendency toward extreme submission typically deteriorated. Genesis used a washcloth to clean his hands and came to face his lover before his opportunity passed. He untied the leash from the bedpost and guided Sephiroth up to his full height. For most, he imagined, staring up into the face of such cold perfection would be intimidating. It really was like looking upon a celestial being. No wonder so many called him the one-winged angel. If only others could see him the way Genesis did. 

He tugged on the lead and parted his lips in suggestion. Sephiroth took the bait, leaning in for a deep and passionate kiss. Genesis let his lover lead in this act. They tasted each other, tongues intertwined by love and desire. He allowed Sephiroth to nibble gently at his lower lip, permitted strong arms to embrace him, let fevered pelvis grind against him, leaving a streak of precome on his crimson pajamas. While they were wrapped in each other, he gradually backed himself against the edge of bed. Spurred on by desire, Sephiroth followed unquestioningly. With nowhere else to move, Genesis let himself fall back against the mattress, pulling his dark angel with him. The warm weight of powerful muscle over him was divine, and he had to fight not to get caught up in the sensation. He inched himself toward the headboard as his lover thrusted against him, their erections rubbing against each other through a single layer of thin fabric.

Leash forgotten, he worked his hands along Sephiroth’s arms, tracing down until he could encircle the man’s wrists. He dragged upward, stretching them both out fully so that their torsos were flat against one another with arms held high. _Gods,_ the way this man could kiss, so thoroughly without being sloppy. But, tonight, that wasn’t the point. _Focus_ _Genesis_. “Mmmm, love. I promised to help you, and I intend to do so,” he groaned into Sephiroth’s mouth. He felt above him, hands fixing around the sturdy leather cuffs he kept attached to headboards. Sephiroth snarled at the feeling of his wrists being bound and tugged at Genesis’s lip with his teeth in frustration. _Good. Fire was good. We’re getting somewhere._

Reluctantly, Genesis slid from beneath the gorgeous creature to grab a few more instruments from their bedside table. With physical contact lost, Sephiroth pulled his knees beneath him, a sullen look on his face.

“Pouting is quite unbecoming of you,” Genesis chided, kneeling behind his lover. He reached around the slender waist to tease between the elite warrior’s legs before tightening a strap of leather around the base of Sephiroth’s swollen girth. Tendrils of white tickled against his skin as the weight of Sephiroth’s head dropped back against his shoulder. He teased a bit longer, grazing his fingertips across chiseled abs and hardened nipples. He felt for the leash, close to its attachment point, and pulled sharply downward.

Sephiroth growled, forced to his elbows by the movement. He jerked back initially, but Genesis held firm until he settled. As a precaution, Genesis fixed cuffs to his lover’s ankles as well, yet left them free of restraint. “If you misbehave, I _will_ bind them," the auburn-haired poet warned. “Now, give me your hips.”

Despite some hesitation, Sephiroth allowed Genesis to guide his hips upward and rest them atop pillows. On knees and elbows, he was so vulnerable. Genesis shuddered at the image. _Not tonight_ , he reminded himself. _We have a different purpose tonight_. Slowing his own breath, Genesis picked up a reusable heat packet he had purchased during a mission in the Snow Fields. He flexed the metal disc within, kneading it until it emanated a comfortable warmth. Tense muscles relaxed under the heat as Genesis used the device to massage away knotted stress. Sephiroth occasionally ground his hips into the pillows beneath him, enjoying the loving care, but still frustrated at the greater pleasure he was being denied.

Once his lover was sufficiently hypnotized, Genesis allowed the warmer to rest alone in the center of his lover’s back. With Sephiroth distracted, he reached for the nondescript container he had selected from the refrigerator earlier. It held a metal plug, still uncomfortably chilled, but not unsafe. He slicked it generously. _Let the struggle begin,_ he mused. Wrapping one arm firmly around Sephiroth’s waist, he gently nipped at the warlord’s hip. Then, he rested the cool metal against his lover’s entrance.

Sephiroth’s head shot up, pulled quickly from the haze of warmth and pleasure he had fallen into. He tried to thrust his hips forward, away from the cold, but Genesis was holding him fast. “Ahh…” he cried out. His cries turned to whimpers as his auburn-haired lover increased force, pressing inward until the device was nestled fully against its protective base. He could feel himself clenching involuntarily around the wintry intrusion, and he writhed in an attempt to escape the sensation.

Genesis wrestled against Sephiroth’s protesting form, calling upon his SOLDIER strength. Even though both of them were enhanced by mako treatments, Genesis knew he was outmatched by his lover, which always made the fight a precarious situation. Yet, without goading the man into some kind of struggle and breaking through this defense, he knew the nightmares would only return the next night. “Yield, Sephiroth!” With that command he laid a palm hard against Sephiroth’s ass. A sharp cracking sound echoed through the room, and blazing green eyes turned to face him at the affront. A red mark bloomed immediately against the pale skin. “Stop fighting, and try to accept it!” Accept it. Accept the cold. Accept the intrusion. Accept the past. 

Genesis let his instincts drive him. He dodged a kick and wrapped both arms around Sephiroth’s torso, pinning the man beneath him. With wrists bound, Sephiroth lacked the leverage to throw Genesis from him. Instead, he growled. “Get off me!”

Genesis refused to oblige. Instead, he held on, letting his own body heat mingle with the cold Sephiroth felt, until the powerful creature began to still. The struggle was brief this time, a testament to how exhausted the tortured angel must have been. Feeling muscles quivering beneath him, Genesis eased his weight off of his lover. “I’m not going anywhere, Sephiroth,” he reminded. “Am I hurting you?”

Sephiroth panted, the chill dissipating quickly at the heat of the struggle. Only a dull fullness remained. Defeated, he shook his head. No, not in pain. Yes, the action had been a surprise. Yes, the contrast of cold within against warm without was shocking and uncomfortable. Yes, he had tried to fight the unpleasant intrusion. But no, he wasn’t hurt. He could accept that. Gods, he was tired, though. And Ifrit’s _hellfire_ , did his cock ache for release.

Seeing the struggle leach from Sephiroth’s body, Genesis gentled his tone. “No love, we aren’t finished yet. You’re doing so well,” he encouraged. _So close_. “Back on your hands and knees, my precious pet.” With shaking limbs, Sephiroth did as he was told. Weak. Vulnerable. Yet draped in a silent stoicism. An unwillingness to admit to the world that sometimes the weight of the past was too heavy a burden to bear.

Genesis took mercy for a short time, supporting Sephiroth’s weight with his hands until the shaking subsided. He offered tender kisses along the cut of the warlord’s spine and softly stroked his throbbing length. Sephiroth moaned loudly at the all-too-brief contact, thrusting hungrily for more while his body contracted around the plug still within. Fingers curled into the sheets as the frustration built to an almost unbearable level. Sephiroth gritted his teeth as stinging tails suddenly bit into his back.

Genesis ran the pliable leather along his lover’s skin, tickling over ribs, hips, even trailing over exposed perineum. The only sounds in the room were the snap of the flogger and quiet breathing. He was gentle at first, creating more sound than impact. A lazy pattern of taps laid upon shoulder blades and ribs set the pace. Little reaction came from the bound angel, only a droop of the head or a staggered inhale. He began to punctuate his rhythm with harder flicks to back and tender backside. When his lover winced, he would take a moment to rub away the pain before resuming.

Redness began to pepper pale white as gentle taps turned to firmer bites. Genesis forewent the tender, caring pauses, letting Sephiroth flinch freely. Gasps and bitten back cries started to permeate the room. _Let it be over soon,_ Genesis prayed. Play was enjoyable, but sometimes these _episodes_ felt too cruel for his tastes. Still, he continued. He slowed his pace, but increased the force he used. Purple welts were popping up on Sephiroth’s ass, and the bound creature was beginning to stagger with each crack. The usually stoic creature began to pant and even fell forward a bit with a particularly strong blow. Genesis had to fight the urge to hold and soothe all the pains away prematurely. Instead, he ruthlessly fisted his hand in Sephiroth’s long hair, pulling back to extend the warlord’s neck, forcing the strong back to arch. Then, with brutal strength, he whipped the flogger forward, digging the cruel tails into the hypersensitive skin of Sephiroth’s backside.

“Goddess!” Sephiroth cried out in a sob, his body convulsing with the impact.

“Oh, thank gods,” Genesis whispered quietly under his breath. He dropped the flogger and quickly uncuffed Sephiroth’s limbs. With great tenderness, he pulled the broken creature onto his side, wrapping him from behind in a loving embrace. “I’m so sorry love. You are safe. No more, I promise. Are you okay?”

A pitiful mewling is the only sound he got in response, but he felt Sephiroth’s face nod against his own.

“I’m going to remove the ring and toy, okay?”

Another wordless nod. Keeping one arm wrapped comfortingly around his lover, he used his free hand to remove the metal and leather with a gentleness unlike anything Sephiroth had known before their relationship began. A gasp interrupted the mewling when he removed the leather ring. 

“Release…” Sephiroth hoarsely croaked.

“Sephiroth, you’re sure?” Genesis questioned, his voice full of concern.

After he received another nod of confirmation, he allowed his hand to gently grasp his lover’s cock. He stroked delicately at first, quickening and tightening his movements based on his lover’s breathing. The act was nothing glorious or long-lived. The extended build-up had left Sephiroth hypersensitive, exhausted, and quite close to climax. It wasn’t long before a quiet moan reached his ears and warm sticky fluid spilled over his hand.

Following the blessed release, Sephiroth wept silently, the walls of his mental fortress finally breached. 

_Green. Everywhere. It was drowning him, but strong arms were pulling him from the dreaded chamber. He was no longer trapped. He was being saved. The fire under his skin was dissipating. The torture was awful, but he could face it with strength at his side. He would relive it, but never alone._

Genesis wiped his hand off on some linens before running his fingers gently through flowing white hair, murmuring sweet phrases of love and affirmation. He embraced. He massaged. He willed all of his love and caring to diffuse through his very skin into the beautiful man he was holding. Neither was sure how long they stayed this way, intertwined and basking in the emotions of each other. 

As the sobs slowed, Genesis detangled himself to wet a washcloth in the warm basin of water they had collected earlier. “May I wash you?”

Sephiroth’s puffy, tear-stained face turned to face him. Again, no words. Just a nod. Genesis wiped away the streaks on Sephiroth’s cheeks, soaking up the remnants of tears. He lovingly ran the cloth over his lover’s abdomen, ridding the skin of the evidence of orgasm. Sephiroth even spread his legs a bit, an act of such trust after their recent interaction, and Genesis gingerly wiped up any lingering slickness.

They smiled shyly at one another, Sephiroth embarrassed by his condition, Genesis guilt-stricken from acting so brutally. The auburn-haired SOLDIER poured a glass of dumbapple wine into the chilled glass they had brought to the bedroom, but offered the bottle of water first. “Hydrate love, then treats.” Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but accepted the water first.

Genesis sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. His lover crawled over to him. “Let’s get this off of you,” he coaxed, reaching out. He made to unbuckle the collar, but Sephiroth’s hand flew to his neck, pulling out of reach, green eyes narrowing in worry. “You want me to leave it on, love?”

Sephiroth cast his gaze downward, blushed, and quietly mumbled, “…safe.”

Genesis nodded in gentle understanding. “Yes darling, you are safe. It’s okay, you can wear it. I will not let a soul harm you. Come. Let me hold you now.” His lover crawled between his legs and rested against him, back to chest. He brought the wine glass to Sephiroth’s lips, allowing him to sip at the crisp, sweet liquid. They breathed against one another, calming and recuperating after the intensity of their session.

Shortly before they began to doze, Sephiroth finally found his voice. “You know I hate submitting.”

Genesis chuckled, “I do know love. I do. Why do you think I always keep my pants on?” He nosed playfully at Sephiroth’s ear with his comment. “But you’re welcome.”

Sephiroth smiled against him warmly. “Thank you. For finding a way to help me heal.”

They kissed tenderly, barely brushing lips against one another. Outside of these walls, Sephiroth wore an icy, impenetrable mask of power, and Genesis one of a deranged, poetic, warrior. Together, they embodied everything it meant to be SOLDIER elite. Yet, here, they could be nothing other than themselves, sometimes strong and sometimes vulnerable. Neither would judge the other for a show of weakness, and thank the gods for it. 


End file.
